Royal Time at the Chateau
Royal Time at the Chateau is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 8/14/2016. Story Ben: You’ve got this, Gwen! Gwen and her Spewpa are facing off against a wild Espurr, it looking at them with its big eyes. Gwen: Alright, Spewpa! Use Tackle! Spewpa runs forward, going forward. Espurr: Espurr! Espurr glows blue, as it uses Confusion, lifting Spewpa into the air, immobilized. Gwen: Don’t panic! And use Stun Spore! Spewpa shakes its body, releasing Stun Spore. Espurr takes it, paralyzed. It drops Spewpa, as Spewpa continues its run for Tackle. Espurr starts screaming, the sound waves having a pink outline. Spewpa stops, as Gwen and Ben hold their ears. Ben: What’s that?! Gwen: Disarming Voice! A Fairy move! Spewpa: Spew! Spewpa glows blue, energy swirling around it. It morphs and evolves into Vivillon, having purple wings, with yellow and red blocks towards the tips of its wings. It is an Elegant Pattern Vivillon. Gwen: It evolved into Vivillon! It looks different from Viola’s, though. Ben scans Vivillon with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spewpa. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. Gwen: Well, that’s fine with me! Vivillon, use Infestation! Vivillon glows dark blue, as dark blue energy falls to the ground. It takes the form of tiny insects, which swarm the field. The insects swarm after Espurr, it looking around in confusion to see it was surrounded. The Infestation swarms Espurr, injuring it and knocking it down. Gwen: Here we go! Let’s go, Pokéball! Gwen throws a Pokéball, it sucking Espurr in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Gwen squeals in delight, running over and picking the Pokéball up. Gwen: Alright! I caught, Espurr! Ben: Not bad. Took a little long, though. Gwen: Oh, shut up! If I recall correctly, you spent quite a bit of time trying to catch an Abra. Ben: Oh, whatev! Gwen: Come on! Let’s keep going! I want to see the Parfum Palace! Ben and Gwen arrive at the gate to Parfum Palace, an extravagant palace, with several sculpture hedges. The gate is closed, saying “Closed to the public.” Gwen: What?! Ben: Closed?! Gwen: Well, that’s a let down. Ben: Wanna try and sneak in? Gwen: And get caught and possibly arrested?! No thank you! If you want to try it, feel free to go ahead. Gwen walks the other way, heading back down Route 6. Ben groans, as he begrudgingly follows. They make their way back to Route 7, when the ground shakes, causing Ben and Gwen to lose their footing. It occurs again, them shooting up in the air. Ben: What’s that? Gwen: An earthquake? Ben and Gwen run forward, seeing a Snorlax rampaging around. A Blackbelt uses his Throh to battle against the Snorlax. Alongside him is Viola, with a Garden Pattern Vivillon flying beside her. Gwen: Is that, Viola? Blackbelt: Now Throh! Go for a Storm Throw! Throh charges forward, as he leaps into the air, going to grab Snorlax by the head. Snorlax catches Throh as it comes up, then puts him on its belly, falling over and squishing it with Body Slam. Snorlax gets up, ready to attack again. Viola: Oh, great. Vivillon, use Rage Powder! Vivillon flaps its wings, releasing a dark red powder from its wings. It envelops Snorlax’s head, as it turns around, angered and charging at Vivillon. Vivillon fires a Psybeam, Snorlax simply walking through it. Viola: It’s not even slowing down! Ben: Looks like this is a job for Ben 10! Ben runs forward, drawing a Pokéball. Ben: Spidermonkey, let’s go! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Pan! Viola: Ben? Gwen: Viola! Gwen runs up next to Ben, holding a Pokéball. Gwen: Just leave this to us. Vivillon, use Stun Spore! Gwen throws the Pokéball, choosing Vivillon. Vivillon flaps its wings, releasing Stun Spore. Snorlax walks right into it, coughing and shocked from paralysis. Ben: Try to force it backwards. Spidermonkey, use Grass Knot! Gwen: Got it! Vivillon! Use Gust! Vivillon flaps its wings, using Gust. Snorlax holds its ground, and is shocked from paralysis, causing it to take a step back. Spidermonkey’s eyes glow, as glowing green vines break out of the ground, wrapping together into a knot. Snorlax trips over it, and hits the ground hard, groaning. Ben: Nice work, Spidermonkey! Time to try out my new secret weapon! Go, Great Ball! Ben throws a Great Ball, it sucking Snorlax in. The Great Ball shakes violently, and locks. Ben: Alright! I caught a Snorlax! I’ll name it, Way Big! Gwen: Such a terrible name. Viola: Oh, wow Gwen! Viola and her Vivillon approach them, as the two Vivillon flutter around together. Viola: I love your Elegant Pattern Vivillon! You’ve got to let me capture this image! Gwen: Of course! Viola aims her camera, taking a picture of the two Vivillon. Viola: And, picture perfect! Ben: I thought your Vivillon was a different color. Viola: Oh, that was a different one! You guys saw my Meadow Pattern Vivillon last time! I have a dream, of obtaining all 20 different pattern Vivillons and getting them all in one photo. This one you see here is a Garden Pattern. Black Belt: I thank you, Viola, and you kids as well, for helping me get rid of that Snorlax. With it gone, trainers can get to the Battle Chateau with no difficulty. Ben: What’s the Battle Chateau? Viola: You don’t know? It is essentially a battle house, observing the traditional battle styles with eloquence and chivalry between knights. Gwen: Not, Forever Knights, right? Viola: Nope! Unlike the old days, those in it aren’t knights. I’d be happy to sponsor you guys if your interested in checking it out. Ben: We need a sponsor? Gwen: That sounds like fun! Let’s do it! End Scene A Lady and a Male Artisan are battling on the battlefield along the river, which the Battle Chateau extends out onto it. The two trainers are wearing white decorated capes. The Lady uses a Ducklett, while Artisan uses a Smeargle. A maid is acting as the referee. Artisan: Smeargle, use Charge Beam! Lady: Dodge, and use Wing Attack. Smeargle sparks with electricity, firing a stream of electricity from its tail. Ducklett dodges, and flies around, striking Smeargle with Wing Attack, defeating it. Maid: And the battle is over! Our Lady is the winner, and she ascends to the noble rank of Viscountess! The Lady’s white cape is removed, as she is given a blue one. Ben, Gwen and Viola are watching from the patio. Gwen: So, if you win a certain amount of battles, then you can rise up in the ranks? Viola: That’s right. You can only challenge a trainer of your rank or lower. So you two, after being accepted in, you would become a Baron and Baroness. Ben: They’re all a little too proper for me. But I’m not to turn away a challenge. Maid: And now, we shall have our two new potential trainers have their debut battle! Viola: You two are up. Ben & Gwen: Huh?! Gwen: I have to battle, him?! Ben: Ha! This will be a piece of cake. Gwen: (Clears her throat) I shall battle you to the best of my ability, and will happily look forward to your apology of that snark remark just now. Ben: Dude, what are you doing? Gwen: Trying to speak properly like you’re supposed to do here! Ben: Whatev! Let’s just do this! Ben and Gwen face each other on the field, as they both draw a Pokéball, tapping them to each other. Gwen: Good battle. Ben: Good battle. Ben and Gwen take their corners, as Gwen is ready to go. Gwen: Come on out, Fennekin! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Fennekin. Fennekin: Fenne! Ben: Go, Terraspin! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Terraspin. Terraspin: Squirtle! Gwen: Seriously?! Ben: I figured that you’d use Fennekin, so I thought I’d give Terraspin a bit more experience. Gwen: I see. (Clears throat) I hope you aren’t disappointed, as I wipe the royal floor with you. Viola: Well, at least she’s trying. Voice: Hello, Viola. Viola turns, seeing Olympia, covering herself with an extravagant cloak. Viola: Olympia! It’s rare to see you here. Olympia: I received a prophecy that I would meet a powerful trainer if I came here. And it is of those two currently battling. Viola: Ah, good eye. Ben is challenging the gyms, while Gwen is just tagging along. She’s got natural talent, though. Gwen: Fennekin, use Flame Charge! Ben: Terraspin, Withdraw, then Bubble! Fennekin charges forward, encased in flames as it speeds up. Terraspin Withdraws into its shell, hit and sent flying into the air. Terraspin spins and stops itself in midair, releasing Bubble that hits Fennekin, each blow causing it to skid back. Gwen: Quick, Fire Spin! Ben: Too easy! Break it with Rapid Spin! Fennekin stomps the ground, fire shooting along the ground, shooting up as a fire vortex. It traps Terraspin, as it spins with Rapid Spin, dispersing the Fire Spin. Gwen: Urgh! Ben: Aw, does the baby want to cry now?! Gwen: I will disregard that comment, as I will simply focus on a good, clean battle. Fennekin, Scratch! Ben: Mow them down, Terraspin! Use Rapid Spin! Fennekin’s paw glows white as it goes for Scratch, but it is mowed down by Rapid Spin. Fennekin flies back, as Terraspin arcs around, striking again from behind. Fennekin stumbles to the ground, at Terraspin’s feet. Terraspin: Squirt, squirt! Ben: Way to go, Terraspin! Now, finish it with Bubble! Gwen: Come on, Fennekin! I know you can do it! Fennekin: Fenn, e, KIN! Fennekin glows blue, as it is surrounded by swirling energy. The crowd gasps, as Fennekin evolves into a Braixen. Braixen: Braixen! Gwen: (In awe) Aw! You evolved into a Braixen! (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Braixen, the Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fennekin. When the twig is plucked from its tail, friction sets the twig alight. The flame is used to send signals to its allies. Gwen: And you even learned a new move! Ben: A new move? Oh, man! Terraspin, go all out with Bubble! Gwen: Braixen! Let’s show off our new Psybeam! Terraspin fires Bubble, as Braixen draws its stick, twirling it like a baton. It points the tip of the stick at Terraspin, firing a light blue energy beam, filled with purple, pink and yellow rings mixed into it. The Psybeam pops the Bubble, striking Terraspin. Terraspin lands on the ground, stumbling down confused. Ben: Terraspin, snap out of it! Gwen: Finish it with Scratch! Braixen sticks its stick back in its tail, as it charges forward, Scratching Terraspin, defeating it. Maid: And the battle is over! The winner is Gwen! She will now rise to the title of Baroness! Gwen laughs and giggles, as the white Baroness cape is put upon her. Ben: Oh, seriously? Maid: Young man, your disrespect towards your opponent and ignoring the rules of conduct are disgraces to our society and to yourself. I suggest you recollect yourself and your own self control before attempting to join us again. Ben: Uh, sorry. Ben and Gwen go back up to the patio, seeing Viola and Olympia. Viola: She’s right, Ben. That was way too cocky of you. Ben: Eh, this kind of thing isn’t my style anyway. Olympia: Is it you? Olympia hovers over to Ben, inspecting him. She leans over, Ben bending backwards, falling over. Ben: Hey! What was that for? Olympia: I have seen you in a vision of the future. And you as well. Gwen: Huh? Me?! Olympia: You two will soon share an experience that will set you two on the path you will follow into the future, as well as against an impending threat. Ben: Uh, what’s she talking about? Viola: This is Olympia. She is the Anistar City gym leader, and is a seer. Ben: Seer? Gwen: It means that she can see into the future! Wow! You saw us in one of your visions? What will happen? Olympia: I cannot say. You may have a grand fate, or a pitiful one. That is still left to time. Ben: She’s about as vague as possible. Viola: Well, now that she’s told you that. Viola pulls out a white glove, tossing it to Olympia. It falls past Olympia, as she stands back up. Olympia: I foresaw you challenging me. And I will accept, to show these children about the strength they will need. Viola and Olympia dawn the battlefield, both of them wearing yellow capes. Ben: So, which rank is this? Gwen: Yellow is Marquis, or Marchioness in this case. They’re the fourth up. Viola and Olympia touch their Pokéballs together. Viola: Good battle to you. Olympia: Good battle. Viola and Olympia take their positions, as they choose their Pokémon. Viola chooses a Monsoon Pattern Vivillon, while Olympia chooses Slowking. Gwen: Amazing! Viola has a third pattern! Ben pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Slowking. Pokédex: Slowking, the Royal Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slowpoke. Being bitten by Shellder gave it intelligence comparable to that of award-winning scientists. Viola: Vivillon, start with Hurricane! Vivillon flaps its wings, as a Hurricane level wind follows shortly afterwards. Olympia: Slowking, use Calm Mind! Then Yawn! Slowking holds its position, as its head glows blue. It takes the Hurricane, taking limited damage and not even being pushed back. Slowking then opens its mouth, forming a clear bubble. The bubble floats out, as Yawn pops in front of Vivillon. Viola: Got to finish this up before Yawn takes effect. Energy Ball, let’s go! Olympia: I see all of your movements! Slowking, use Psychic! Vivillon forms a dark green Energy Ball, firing it at Slowking. Slowking uses Psychic, causing the Energy Ball to do a loop-de-loop, shooting it back at Vivillon, injuring it. Viola: Now, use Infestation! Vivillon uses Infestation, the swarm traveling across the ground, burying Slowking in it, attacking and draining its strength. Vivillon then suddenly gets sleepy, as it lands on the ground, fast asleep. Ben: Wait, what happened? Gwen: Yawn is a move that puts the opponent to sleep on turn later. Olympia: Power Gem! The gem on Slowking’s crown shines, as it fires a red energy beam from it. Power Gem hits Vivillon, defeating it. Maid: And the battle is over! Marchioness Olympia is the winner! Viola: (Sighs) I lost to you again. Olympia leaves the field, as Ben gets in her path. Ben: Olympia, my name is Ben Tennyson. One day, I’ll come to your gym and challenge you to a gym battle! Olympia: I know. I have foreseen your arrival. Olympia floats around him, confused. Ben: Well that was weird. Viola climbs the stairs, as Gwen is waiting for her. Gwen: That was a pretty good battle. Viola: On the surface, maybe. But she was completely out of my league. Even with the type advantage and my strongest Vivillon, I still lost. Gwen: Something to build towards. Say, do you think you could teach my Vivillon the move Powder? Viola: (Smiles) Sure! I’d love to continue your training! Main Events * Gwen's Spewpa evolved into a Elegant Pattern Vivillon, learning Infestation and Gust. * Gwen captures an Espurr. * Ben captures a Snorlax, naming it Way Big. * Ben's Spidermonkey reveals it knows Grass Knot. * Viola reveals her Garden Pattern and Monsoon Pattern Vivillon. * Ben's Terraspin reveals to know Withdraw. * Gwen's Fennekin evolves into Braixen. * Olympia debuts, telling Ben and Gwen about a prophecy involving them. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Viola * Olympia * Black belt * Lady * Male Artisan * Maid Pokémon * Spidermonkey the Pansage (Ben's) * Way Big the Snorlax (Ben's, newly caught) * Terraspin the Squirtle (Ben's) * Spewpa (Gwen's, evolves) * Elegant Pattern Vivillon (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Espurr (Gwen's, newly caught) * Fennekin (Gwen's, evolves) * Braixen (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Garden Pattern Vivillon (Viola's) * Monsoon Pattern Vivillon (Viola's) * Slowking (Olympia's) * Throh (Black Belt's) * Ducklett (Lady's) * Smeargle (Artisan's) Trivia * This episode focuses more on Gwen, due to her evolving and obtaining more new Pokémon than Ben, as well as beating him in a battle. * The Parfum Palace being closed will have a major plot point later on. * Viola reveals that she's trying to obtain all 20 Patterns of Vivillon. She now has a confirmed 3 different kinds. * Gwen's Vivillon being an Elegant Pattern is to match the color of the Anodites in the Ben 10 series. * Olympia prophesying about Ben and Gwen's role in future events is based off her doing the same in the Anime. * Way Big is the first Snorlax to be featured in Pokémon Tales that isn't Ian's Snorlax. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10